


Surprise discovery

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Cunnilingus, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Trans Hubert von Vestra, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: The first time it happens, it’s an accident.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 8
Kudos: 106





	Surprise discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Broke: Ferdinand has a praise kink  
> Less broke: Hubert has a praise kink  
> Woke: They've both got it

The first time it happens, it’s an accident; they were just getting “acquainted” with each other in Hubert’s private quarters, when Hubert muttered a “good boy” as Ferdinand slowly undressed him, and Ferdinand _melted_ against him at the praise. It was something new for both of them.

Ok, Ferdinand may have a thing for being praised, but there’s nothing wrong with it, right? Of course not.

There’s nothing wrong with liking being acknowledged, and besides, in these kinds of situation it’s always good to know if you’re doing well, or else how are you supposed to pleasure your partner? And he wants to pleasure his partner, _oh_ , he wants to so bad.

Of course, Hubert takes advantage of this, plenty. Whether it’s to rile him up when they’re in public, whispering in his ear to be a good boy and wait for him when he’s over with this last report, or simply to hear his moans when they’re behind closed doors, he uses this “weakness” more often than not.

Ferdinand loves it when he does so, so he has no reason to stop. After all, he’s not wrong when he says that Ferdinand’s a good boy. He _is_ and will always be.

He loves teasing him until he can’t take it anymore, letting him yearn for it, and then finally giving it to him; he loves having him pounding inside of him, fucking him without restraint. All it takes is even just a simple “yes, like that”, or “you’re being so good”, for Ferdinand to crumble.

Even after the act, he never fails to shower him in praises, pulling him in his arms, caressing his beautiful hair and whispering how good he’s been, all while Ferdinand nuzzles him closer, kissing everywhere he can, and sometimes he’s even managed to tear a laugh out of Hubert, not his usual dark chuckle he uses to scare people, but a genuine laugh. It’s a weird sound, coming from Hubert, but Ferdinand loves it nonetheless.

There’s a problem, however, or more than a problem, a secret. Well, it isn’t much of a secret either, because neither of them knows it yet, but Ferdinand isn’t the only one who has this sort of reaction to praises. They just have to find out about it…

Like the first time, it happens by accident.

Ferdinand has been bothering Hubert throughout the entirety of the afternoon. According to him, he was spending too much time filing reports and he should’ve taken a break, as if Hubert could even allow himself to think about a break.

He’s been very insistent, but Hubert would’ve resisted his temptations… if only he hadn’t started outright teasing him; he begins by touching his leg, rubbing circles with his hand over his thigh, then going up, grabbing his chest, massaging his neck…

It doesn’t take long for Hubert to pull him on the desk, kissing him hard and already settling between his legs. If he wants to play, then Hubert will _play_.

He hates the way Ferdinand chuckles when he bites his neck as he hurriedly unbuttons Ferdinand’s shirt – he’s never hated buttons more than in this exact moment. Instead of saying something about it, however, he decides to ignore him, and he begins to kiss lower and lower, until he gets to nuzzle between his legs.

\- Mmh, so forceful… -.

At that, Hubert’s gaze shoots up. Ferdinand’s biting his lower lip, but despite everything, he’s smirking. It has to be the most erotic face Hubert’s ever saw him make.

\- As if this isn’t exactly what you want -, he says, deadpan, as he begins on unbutton Ferdinand’s pants too.

\- Yes -, the other would want to reply, but what comes out is actually a surprised moan when Hubert doesn’t waste time and, once he frees Ferdinand’s cock from its restraints, he immediately works on it with his mouth, swallowing him whole.

\- O-oh… I see -.

Hubert’s impetuous doesn’t die down as he keeps going, wanting to elicit every last moan Ferdinand could offer, at least until…

\- Goddess… Hubert, you’re… you’re so good -.

At that, Hubert’s entire body shivers, and a moan pushes his way out his throat. It happens so abruptly that he almost stops, but he manages to recover; at least Ferdinand doesn’t seem to have noticed a thing, which however means that he keeps talking.

\- So good for me… My Hubert… So good… -.

He surely hasn’t even realized that he’s rambling; the more Hubert keeps going, the more he talks. He would try to shut him up, if only those words weren’t having weird effects on him.

He hasn’t touched himself yet, but he feels so _wet_ down there already…

Is this how Ferdinand feels all the time?

It’s when Ferdinand looks down at him that he finally realizes that something’s different.

\- … Hubert? -, he asks in fact, but the other doesn’t respond to him. He keeps sucking his cock without deigning him of an answer, successfully managing to distract him.

Still, that day Ferdinand seems particular talkative, because he keeps showering Hubert in praises, much to his surprise – and unexpected pleasure.

Had the situation been different, Hubert would’ve counted how many times _so good_ and _my precious Hubert_ came out of Ferdinand’s lips, but he’s way over his head for that now.

He needs to fight the temptation to begin touching himself, knowing that Ferdinand will likely take care of him later, but what if this magical spark is gone once this is over?

Thankfully, Ferdinand knows him, and despite how surprising it is to see him this worked up so soon, he won’t of course leave him to suffer like this.

Hubert sighs of relief when Ferdinand slides a leg between his, and he begins to grind against him, chasing his orgasm with an eagerness that’s unlike him.

When Hubert comes, it takes him by surprise. His entire body shakes, but he doesn’t stop blowing Ferdinand. If anything, he doubles his efforts.

It’s when Ferdinand begins to grip his hair to the point that it hurts – something he’d never dare to do otherwise – that Hubert understands that he’s close.

He looks up at him; he looks so beautiful, like a divine vision, and Hubert almost stops for how much he’s stunned, but he keeps going, not wanting to leave his beloved partner to suffer without release.

He’s ready when he feels Ferdinand releasing in his mouth; he relaxes his jaw and stay still until it stops – he’s taught himself not to gag in these situations – and only when Ferdinand goes boneless against the desk, he pulls away. He’s panting hard and not moving; he doesn’t have the strength to get up, as his legs feel heavy, too heavy for him to get up.

\- Hubert… what happened? -.

\- I... -.

He doesn’t know himself, or at least he’s not entirely sure of it.

\- Did you come? -.

There’s something weird in the way Ferdinand says it, but Hubert can’t quite understand what it is.

\- Yes… I did -.

It happens in a flash, so fast that Hubert barely realizes it: Ferdinand’s not against the desk anymore but in front of Hubert, kissing him with a fury that takes him by surprise, pushing him so that he’s forced to lay on the ground.

He doesn’t even bother with his clothes, but he simply throws his pants away, uncaring of where they’ll land on.

\- I want to taste you -, is what Hubert hears, right before he feels Ferdinand’s mouth on his core, lightly licking at his cock before going for his wet entrance, spreading his lips with his fingers to have a better access.

This is unusual: the Ferdinand he knows would never do something like this on the ground, but Hubert doesn’t mind, not that he’s thinking about that when Ferdinand’s so focused on him. He can already feel the waves of excitement come crashing again.

He’d never beg, were these normal circumstances, but he feels like if Ferdinand doesn’t get to actually _fuck_ the daylights out of him, he might die.

\- Ferdinand, please, for the love of… -, he tries to speak, but he’s interrupted by a moan when Ferdinand sucks on his cock, making his body jolt.

He bangs a first on the pavement out of frustration, trying to contain his voice but with scarce success; it’s fine: guards know not to linger too close when Minister von Aegir pays their boss a visit.

\- Hubert, you taste _heavenly_ -.

He exhales, hearing Ferdinand’s voice. Did he really need to speak up now?

The other begins to make his way up Hubert’s body, leaving a trail of kisses at his passage, until he’s face to face with him again. Hubert’s about to snarl at him to _do something_ , but Ferdinand doesn’t even give him then time as he slips two fingers inside his wet entrance, making him shiver with anticipation.

\- You are so good today, Hubert -, he mutters, but then he catches himself, - Not that you are not wonderful every other day, because you are of course, but today… What I mean to say is… -.

Hubert rolls his eyes – though he can’t help but to find this endearing – and he cuts Ferdinand off, crashing his lips against the others, who at least seems to get the message and begins to move those marvellous fingers inside him, pulling them in and out with a fast rhythm.

He feels close and he doesn’t care that he might be too soon; he needs it. He needs it _now_.

He grabs onto Ferdinand’s shoulder, gripping the flesh tightly, knowing that he will leave marks, and Ferdinand hums appreciative – he loves it when he does that. Under that gentlemanly front, he is quite feisty when it comes to carnal matters.

His body goes rigid as he comes, but Hubert doesn’t stop thrusting along Ferdinand’s fingers, seeking every bit of pleasure he can. He’d chant Ferdinand’s name all over if only his mouth wasn’t already busy.

It’s when he goes boneless against the floor that Ferdinand knows he should stop, but he still keeps kissing him, although softly this time, waiting for him to catch his breath.

Hubert’s voice is hoarse when he speaks again:

\- Ferdinand, that was… that was… -.

He doesn’t even have the words to describe it; to be quite honest, he’s still shocked about this new side of himself he’s just learned about.

\- Hubert, that was wonderful! -.

An _oof_ escapes Hubert’s lips when Ferdinand throws himself at him with all his weight, closing his arms around him in a hug, but he doesn’t truly mind it.

\- I had no idea… -, he says then, and well, he’s not the only one.

\- Neither did I -, Hubert replies in fact.

There’s a moment of silence, then Ferdinand slowly leans in so that he can kiss him again. Hubert will never understand his obsession with kissing, but it’s also true that he doesn’t dislike it either. Ferdinand’s lips are so soft and inviting after all.

\- How about I take you to bed, now? -, Ferdinand asks once he pulls away, - It would be unbecoming of me to leave you here on the floor -.

\- Technically I still have some work to do, before you disturbed me… -, Hubert begins, but he knows from Ferdinand’s expression that he won’t accept a “no” for an answer, which makes him sigh, - But I suppose I could use some rest -.

\- Exactly what I needed to hear -, Ferdinand says, scrambling to his feet before helping Hubert up.

Hubert knows what will happen now: they will retire to their chambers, and Ferdinand will _pamper_ him like a child.

He should get offended by such treatment – he’s a grown adult for crying out loud – but deep down, and very deep down, he enjoys it, and he wouldn’t miss it for anything in the world.

What can he say? Sometimes even someone like him is in dire need of some softness.

However, he has the feeling that Ferdinand might also want to “explore” this new discovery of theirs.

Well, if that is the case, Hubert certainly wouldn’t be against it.


End file.
